Location based services use the position of an end-user to improve the relevance, context, and value of an application. Examples of location based services include maps and navigation services, tracking services, information services, social networking, and advertising applications.
Users seeking to use location based services to improve his or her experience at a location may install separate applications for different locations. To do so, users search to find the applications and then download applications for the locations of interest. In doing this, the user spends significant time searching for applications. Further, the user may not know of the existence of an application at any given location or may not even consider that a location based service may be valuable.